Why Me
by shestarsky
Summary: Here is my story for the NCISLA Magazine Challenge


**Why Me?**

Sam entered the small office and spied a door with a padlock, pausing to listen he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being sick on the other side. Kicking the door down he saw Callen on the ground with one sleeve rolled up and a used syringe on the floor.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Sam smiled at the obviously sick man. "You used the _Hydroxyo- C_."

"Worked like a charm. You might want to be careful where you step, there are some great side effects to the antidote."

Sam knelt down beside his partner concerned at the wheezing he could hear coming from the smaller man's lungs. "You know with the needle phobia you have I expected to come in here and find out that you hadn't given yourself the shot. It's good to know your fear of death is stronger than your fear of needles."

Shooting an irritated glare at the ex-seal "I'm not afraid of needles, I just don't like them. But if you were so worried about me using the antidote we could have switched places. I could have been the angry solder and you could have been the outraged zealot."

Seeing how much an effort it was for his partner to speak Sam quickly reaches for his phone before he answers. "Right G, like anybody would have believed that."

"So Sam tell me this, why is it always me? Every time someone has to catch the virus or drink the cyanide why does it have to be me?" Callen tried to pull his body up on the floor before giving in and settling back down. "Not to mention the whole _taking a punch for the job _thing or being shoved in the trunk of a car. I swear next time it's going to be me punching you."

Sam finished his call requesting medical help for his partner and called Kensi to let her and Deeks know that he had found the senior agent before turning to answer the questions from his partner. "Seriously G, that's what you want to talk about right now? Just shut up and keep your butt on the floor until the EMT's get here to check you out."

"I'm fine Sam, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready to go. I don't need to see the EMT's; I drank the cyanide and took the antidote as soon as I could, no problem." The harsh breathing and film of sweat covering the senior agents face proved how far from fine he actually was.

"Look G you swallowed a dangerous poison that starts to attack your airways in minutes, so no you're not fine. In fact you are lucky that you were able to reach the syringe we hid in your pants leg before you system absorbed any more or the cyanide than it did. So humor me and keep still until a professional has a chance to check you out." He knelt down by his partner's side and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder to quell any more attempts to rise.

While keeping a close eye on Callen's as they waited Sam spoke quietly. "Now let me answer you about why it's always you that gets tagged with the poisons and virus handling? I Today I believe you were the brains behind this particular little episode. The rest of the time it comes from that lone wolf superhero complex that you have. Some day you will realize that your team is here to help and that it doesn't always have to be you that's on the front line."

"As for the punching thing, well tell me who's going to believe that you can land a punch on me before I put you down?" With a chuckle despite the worried look in his eye Sam continued. "We have to have a believable scenario for that plan to work."

Callen tried to bring up his customary smirk before giving in to the grimace of pain and discomfort. "I believe I put you on the ground today big guy." As he finished this statement a round of harsh coughs escaped his lips causing a series of dry heaves to overtake his body. Turning his head to one side he heaved out a little clear bile before settling back down.

"Sorry about that." Lifting one hand he shakily wiped his mouth. "Why don't you go see what's taking the others so long."

"Seriously G, you really think I'm going to leave just because of a little barf? Remember who I the one trying to hold the blood in your body from five bullet holes." Sam shook his head "Do what you need to do."

Hearing the arrival of Kensi and Deeks, he turned to the pair while shielding the other man's body from their curious eyes. "He's ok, a little sick but ok. Deeks go find those medics, apprise them of the situation and bring them in. Kensi call Hetty and give her a status update for me."

Immediately picking up on what Sam was trying to do, Marty pulled Kensi back a bit as he listened to the sounds of someone being sick. "Give them a minute Kens, he wouldn't want you to see that."

Turning he hurried out the door of the warehouse waving down the oncoming ambulance. "My boss is down on the floor; he drank some cyanide and then shot himself with the Hydroxyl – C antidote. He's having trouble breathing and moving, you've got to help him now."

As the paramedics surrounded the poisoned agent the rest of the team stood to one side and tried to hear what was being said. One of the medics immediately fastened an oxygen mask over Callen's face while the other started getting him ready for transport.

"We're going to take him to the ER to get checked out, it looks as if he got the antidote in time and just needs time for his body to recuperate. One of you guys want to come with him?"

"Yes, I'll follow you to the hospital." Sam turned to Kensi. "Get back to OPS and have Nell and Eric track these guys so we know where they're at. Once G's ok, I'll be back in."

He started to walk off but was stopped by Deeks hand on his arm. "You call me and tell me if anything goes wrong, don't call Kensi first. OK?"

Sam's eyes met Deeks and slowly nodded before turning and heading for the door.

Hetty turned to face the partners as they walked in the door, trying to get a read off their faces before speaking. "I take it Mr. Hanna is still with Mr. Callen?"

Deeks stopped to talk to Hetty while Kensi went to update Eric and Nell. Looking down at the small but deadly operations manager he noted the concern in her eyes that was always there for any of her agents but especially Callen.

"The medics seemed to think he took the antidote in time to prevent any permanent damage but they wanted to have him checked by a doctor. We should be hearing from Sam anytime now." He flashed her one of his trademark grins before strolling over to where his partner was speaking with the other members of the team.

Leaning against the table next to Kensi he tried to send some of his positive thoughts her way, making sure to bump her shoulder with his trying to loosen the tenseness in her body as they waited to hear about Callen. He also wanted to make sure he was close to her in case they received bad news about the senior agent, because as strong as Kensi Blye was, she would crack if anything happened to the Callen.

"Mr. Beale, Miss Jones please give us an update while we're waiting to hear from Mr. Hanna. I'm sure Mr. Callen will be fine once he's had a chance to recover from his adventure."

Sam paced the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come give him an update, flashing back on all the times he had been in this very room waiting to hear about his partner. Just once it would be nice if the tables were turned and Callen could see what he had to go thru. Hearing the door swoosh open he stopped pacing trying to see any hints on the face in front of him.

"Well Agent Hanna it looks as if Agent Callen has managed to escape a deadly encounter once again. I don't see any permanent damage to his system, he just needs to take it easy for a bit and allow his body to return to normal." He paused as a look of relief slid across the face of the muscular man in front of him.

"What happens now, do you need to keep him here?"

The doctor gave Sam an unhappy look. "Normally I would keep someone that has ingested cyanide here for 24 hours for observation, plus he needs some fluids as he is severely dehydrated at this time. However, per his usual Agent Callen is refusing to stay. I'm hoping you can at least get him to stay long enough for us to pump some fluids in him."

"I'll get him to stay long enough for that and I'll keep an eye on him after we leave. Thanks for taking care of him doc." Sam shook hands with the man and then followed him to the private room that was kept for VIP patients, a room he had become all too familiar with.

Entering the room he took stock of the man lying on the bed with the IV drip running into his arm. At this moment his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping, his breathing was much quieter than before. Quietly he sat in the chair by the window, pulling out his phone to text Hetty an update. As he put the phone back in his pocket he looked up to see a pair of weary blue eyes watching his every move.

"What's the news Sam, where Eric and Nell able to find out where they went? Give me a minute to find my shirt and I'll be ready to go." G reached down as if to pull out the IV running into his arm stopped by Sam's hand that pushed his out of the way.

"Come on G, the wonder twins haven't found anything yet. Lie back down and let the fluids finish and then we can take off." He noted the look of disbelief on Callen's face. "I'm not going to waste time arguing with you about leaving because I know that I won't win so just rest for a bit longer and when the IV is done we'll head back to OPS."

Leaning back against the pillow as a small tremor ran thru his body Callen accepted the condition from his partner. "OK we'll do it your way this time, but let me know if you hear anything from OPS."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Sam watching every breath he took, looking relieved at how much easier his breathing was now.

Approximately forty-five minutes later they both walked thru the door of the mission and headed straight for the armory having gotten the update from Hetty about where the cyanide was.

"Ops is monitoring all water sensors and access points to underground utilities. And GWP is ready to cut off the water supply at a moment's notice." Sam was concentrating on loading his weapon as he spoke.

Deeks watched Callen closely as he started to load his gun. "We've got local law enforcement and _Kaleidoscope _looking for 'em. Eventually they're going to have to show themselves."

Callen drops the clip and a bullet rolls out. He reaches out and catches it, takes a frustrated breath.

Seeing the trouble he was having and noticing the slight tremor in his hand Kensi made an effort to get him to stay behind. "Callen, you sure you don't want to guide us from Ops?"

Taking care to not look at anyone he finished loading and shoved the magazine into the weapon. "I'm fine."

Sam gave Callen a concerned glance but wisely chose not to comment, figuring he would keep an eye on him in the field.

"Yeah? 'Cause a couple of hours ago you could barely move." Deeks didn't seem to care that he was waving a red flag in front of a bull with his remark.

G turned to glare at Deeks "You want to arm wrestle?"

"Fair enough." The shaggy blonde made a mental note to keep the senior agent in his sight just in case he really wasn't as fine as he thought he was. Deeks valued his life to much to come back from this little adventure having to explain to Hetty how her favorite agent had been injured yet again.


End file.
